Recall
by Park Sung Rin
Summary: Ternyata dia tidak berubah, tetap manis. Hilang ingatan…ya? Apa berarti dia juga melupakan kejadian itu? Diperkosa hingga ia pingsan dan hilang ingatan, tapi oleh siapa? Berandalan? Om-om mesum? Atau…. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! EXO FF YAOI. Mind to Review?
1. The Beginning

**Title: Recall**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own EXO. EXO is belongs to their family and SME**

**Cast: EXO, Super Junior**

**Pairing: Will write it in next chapter...**

**Genre: Crime, Psychology, Romance**

**Rated: T semi M**

* * *

**Recall**

.

.

.

Gelap.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang empuk berada di belakangku. Sepertinya aku di tempat tidur. Aku mencium bau obat-obatan. Apakah aku di rumah sakit?. Kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah dua namja. Mereka terlihat terkejut melihatku. Namja pertama memiliki rambut pirang, orang itu sangat tinggi. Wajahnya juga sangat tampan dan terlihat begitu dingin, tampaknya ia orang yang disuai oleh para yeoja dan popular namun tidak peduli, Ia seperti tokoh manga –_menurutku_.

Namja kedua lebih pendek dari namja pertama. Matanya memancarkan sinar lembut. Entahlah, hatiku merasa tenang saat melihat matanya. Berbeda dengan namja tinggi, menurutku ia orang yang ramah.

Tapi… _Siapa mereka?_

"….Nuguseyo?..." Tanyaku pelan.

Kuakhiri keheningan yang aneh ini. Dan dapat kulihat mereka terkejut –lagi menatapku. Kini mata mereka memancarkan sinar kekhawatiran.

"….Lu? K-Kau…." Namja bermata lembut itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"…Lu?... Nuguya?.."

Ah… _Siapa diriku?_

Kedua namja itu membulatkan matanya. Namja tampan itu mendekat padaku dan duduk di tempat tidur, tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Tangan satunya lagi hendak memegang pipiku –dengan cepat aku mundur. Hei, bagaimanapun ia adalah _orang asing. _Namja tampan itu terkejut melihat reaksiku. Namun dengan cepat ia kembali terlihat seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak ingat pada kami, Lu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kau tidak mengingat dirimu sendiri?"

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk. "Siapa aku?" Tanyaku takut.

Namja berwajah dingin itu menghela napasnya panjang, dan sepertinya ia menatapku lembut.

"Namamu adalah Wu Luhan. Namaku Wu Yifan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Dan aku adalah kakakmu, Lu. Well, walau tidak sedarah…"

Tidak sedarah? Kakak tiriku?.

"Ini Zhang Yixing, ia sahabatmu sejak kecil, kau _biasanya_ memanggilnya Lay"

Kulihat namja yang memiliki mata lembut itu tersenyum padaku, namun ada yang beda dari senyum itu, seperti terpaksa dan…sedih. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyumku. Sahabat ya? Aku dapat merasakan itu walaupun aku tidak mengingat apapun, entahlah rasanya sangat familiar dan aku benar-benar kenal dekat dengan mereka. Aku kembali melihat ke Kris hyung.

"…Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kris hyung?..."

.

.

.

"AAAAKHHHH…."

_BRUK!_

Seorang namja manis menatap kosong 2 mayat orangtuanya yang tergeletak di karpet yang penuh dengan darah, bahkan darah kedua orangtuanya masih mengalir keluar. Kepala sang umma kini sudah terpisah dengan tubuhnya, tangan sang appa sudah tidak ada, mata itu diinjak oleh namja tersebut.

"….." Ia mengelilingi sekitar mayat orangtuanya –matanya masih tidak memancarkan apapun.

Seolah kini di dalam tubuhnya bukanlah diri namja itu, melainkan makhluk lain. Tangannya masih memegang kapak –yang berlumuran darah.

"….."

_PRAK!_

Tangannya melepas genggamannya, membiarkan kapak itu jatuh akibat gravitasi. Ia kemudian duduk, menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok belakangnya, kemudian ia memeluk kedua kakinya matanya tetap memandang kosong mayat kedua orangtuanya.

"Appa, Umma. Selamat tidur" ujarnya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Cepatlah bangun"

.

.

.

"P-Pembunuhan?!" bisiknya panik.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya –menemukan namja manis itu memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajah manisnya. Tidak jauh dari tubuh mungil namja itu, terdapat kapak yang sudah berlumuran darah. Kibum segera menghampiri namja itu, alangkah terkejutnya ketika melihat bekas darah dari tangan namja itu.

Kibum terdiam. Mungkinkah ia membunuh kedua orangtuanya? Andwae! Tidak mungkin, Luhan adalah namja yang polos dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal keji itu.

"Luhan? Luhan-ah?" Kibum mengguncang pundak Luhan pelan.

"…eum….eung? Kibum hyung?..." Bisiknya lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ke-Kenapa kedua orangtuamu dalam keadaan mengenaskan…"

"Apa maksudmu, Kibum hyung? Appa dan Umma sedang ke luar negeri" kata Luhan sembari tersenyum manis.

"Luhan, orangtuamu sudah meninggal dengan mengenaskan! Apa maksudmu mengatakan mereka sedang di luar negeri?" seru Kibum frustasi.

"…eh? Meninggal?... aniyo, hyung. Mereka ke luar negeri dalam waktu lama~"

"Lihatlah baik-baik apa yang didepanmu, Lu!"

Luhan melihat mayat kedua orangtuanya. Mata namja manis itu tampak begitu kosong. Ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"…_.siapa mereka?"_

**TBC/END**

* * *

**A/N: ANNYEONG! SUNG RIN KEMBALIII! Setelah hiatus cukup lama aku akhirnya comeback juga dengan fic baru. Ini adalah fic EXO pertamaku. Baru prologue kok ^_^**

**Menurut kalian lebih baik dilanjutkan atau dihapus aja fic nya? Tolong review ya, kasih komentar! Gomawo!~~**

**Oh ya sebenernya author mash bingung, mending an genderswicth atau yaoi? Tolong vote ya :)**

**So,**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Be Careful

**Title: Recall**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own EXO. EXO is belongs to their family and SME**

**Cast: EXO, Super Junior**

**Pairing: Will write it in next chapter...**

**Genre: Crime, Psychology, Romance**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Warning: YAOI, sometime has rape scene, _twisted_**

**.**

**Happy reading, enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

_Kulihat namja yang memiliki mata lembut itu tersenyum padaku, namun ada yang beda dari senyum itu, seperti terpaksa dan…sedih. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyumku. Sahabat ya? Aku dapat merasakan itu walaupun aku tidak mengingat apapun, entahlah rasanya sangat familiar dan aku benar-benar kenal dekat dengan mereka. Aku kembali melihat ke Kris hyung._

_"…Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kris hyung?..."_

.

Luhan POV

Kulihat Kris hyung dan Yixing berpandangan sebentar. Mereka tampak enggan memberitau yang sebenarnya. Aku tetap menunggu jawaban dari mereka –dengan memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka yang semakin aneh dan berkesan menutupi sesuatu.

"Baiklah, begini Luhan-ah. Seseorang menculikmu dan eum...memperkosamu hingga kau tidak sadarkan diri dan ditemukan oleh polisi di sebuah rumah kosong setelah seminggu kau menghilang. Sayangnya, pelakunya belum ditemukan. Dan kau sudah koma selama 5 hari, Lulu" jelas Yixing.

Seseorang memperkosaku? Aku terdiam. Jantungku terasa berpacu cepat. Rasa takut mulai. Kulihat raut wajah Kris hyung mengeras –tampaknya ia tidak suka membicarakan hal itu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar, langit mulai mendung. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan. Setelah selang beberapa menit, aku kembali menatap sahabatku dan kakakku.

"A-apakah itu berarti pelakunya masih berkeliaran?..." Tanyaku pelan.

"Mianhae, Luhan. Sampai saat ini penjahatnya belum ditemukan" ujar Yixing dengan raut penuh penyesalan.

"...o-oh...begitu..."

Ruangan ini terasa hening lagi. Suara rintik-rintik hujan mulai terdengar –yang kemudian tergantikan oleh hujan yang sangat deras. Aku kembali melihat ke jendela, hujan deras yang mulai membasahi jendela kamar rawatku

Pelakunya masih diluar sana. Entah diluar sana…

…_Atau mungkin disini?_

M-mwo?Apa-apaan kau, Luhan?! Mana mungkin pelakunya antara Kris hyung dan Yixing?! Mereka kakak dan sahabatku, aku tidak boleh mencurigai mereka bukan?!. Aish! Pasti pelakunya diluar sana! Iya, bukan disini. Mereka orang yang baik.

"...Luhan?" Suara Kris hyung membuyarkan pikiranku, aku kembali menatapnya.

Ia tersenyum, "Aku membeli makan dulu, ne? Lay akan menjagamu"

Aku mengangguk.

Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian mengambil jaketnya yang digantung di tempat duduknya. Ia membuka pintu kamar rawatku dan berjalan keluar.

.

Normal POV

_Blam!_

Suasana ruangan itu kembali hening sepeninggalan Kris. Luhan memainkan ujung selimutnya –cara ia untuk mengatasi rasa gugup. Namja yang bernama Yixing dan dipanggil Lay itu mengetahui kalau Luhan saat ini gugup –tentu saja ia tau. Ia sudah bersahabat dengan Luhan cukup lama. Ya, _cukup lama_. Karena itu, ia mengetahui sifat atau kebiasaan sahabatnya. Termasuk saat ini.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Lay menatap Luhan lembut.

"B-baik baik saja, _Yixing_-ah" jawab Luhan sedikit tersendat.

Lay tertawa pelan, tangannya mengusap surai cokelat Luhan yang lembut itu. "Panggil aku **Lay**, Lulu-ah~" pintanya lembut.

"E-eh? Ta-tapi... Kurasa memanggilmu _Yixing_ lebih enak dari _Lay_" pipi Luhan terasa memanas, memberi kesan imut pada namja manis itu.

"Aigo~ kau kira siapa yang membuat nama panggilanku menjadi Lay, hm?~"

"N-nugu?"

"Itu kamu, Luhan-ah~ Kau yang pertama kali memanggilku Lay"

Luhan sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka dirinyalah yang membuat nama panggilan Lay untuk Yixing. Ia sedikit bingung dengan dirinya sendiri padahal menurutnya Yixing sudah cukup bagus.

"Mianhae..." Luhan berucap pelan.

"Eung? Wae?" Tanya Lay bingung dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba meminta-maaf padanya.

"Mianhae aku tidak ingat kalau aku yang membuat nama panggilanmu..." Wajah Luhan terlihat semakin sedih. Lay mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

Ia menangkup wajah sahabatnya agar ia dapat melihat mata indah Luhan.

"Luhan tidak perlu meminta-maaf, itu bukan salahmu" Lay mengecup dahi Luhan, salah satu kebiasaanya untuk menenangkan sahabatnya kalau sedang sedih.

Pipi Luhan kembali bersemu merah dan itu membuat Lay menjadi gemas. Ia sedikit mencubit pipi lembut Luhan.

"Hahaha sejak kapan sahabatku menjadi gampang malu hm?~" goda Lay.

"Y-ya! Jangan menggodaku!" seru Luhan sembari memukul pelan pundak Lay.

Namja bermata lembut itu kembali tertawa. Selama waktu berjalan, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenda-gurau. Lay menceritakan bagaimana Luhan ketika sebelum ia mengalami hilang ingatan. Terkadang Luhan tertawa ketika Lay menceritakan kisah lucu tentangnya ketika masih kecil. Lay hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan kembali ceria. _Ia tidak berubah_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris masuk ke kamar rawat Luhan dengan membawa kantung yang berisi makanan. Mereka kemudian makan bersama –diselingi canda tawa Luhan yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Kris dan Lay.

_Tanpa sadar ada yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi._

Orang itu menampakan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapannya **hanya** ditujukan pada Luhan. Mata itu tidak lepas dari apapun yang dilakukan Luhan. Wajah tampannya tampak begitu dingin tetapi di lain sisi tatapannya juga terlihat lembut. Penampilannya tidak mencolok –biasa saja. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan style acak-acakan, kulitnya yang seputih salju itu terlihat begitu menawan dan berkesan _pure_. Ah jangan lupakan bibir nya yang merah dan _kissable_. Ia menggunakan kaos berwarna _cream_ yang dilapisi jaket abu-abu disertai celana jeans dan sepatu sneaker. Sepertinya tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan namja rupawan tersebut.

"Lebih baik begini, bukankah begitu, Wu… ah bukan, _Kim_ Luhan?" bisiknya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Semua luka fisiknya sudah sembuh, meskipun ia masih harus hati hati dalam bergerak. Dokter juga menyarankan untuk membantu Luhan dalam mengembalikan kembali ingatan-ingatannya. Mungkin dengan bantuan orang-orang terdekat Luhan, ia dapat mengingat semuanya kembali. Tentunya Luhan penasaran dengan rumahnya, ia hilang ingatan dan tentu saja tentang bagaimana rumahnya juga terlupakan. Dan kini mereka sudah sampai di rumah mereka. Luhan terperangah melihat rumahnya, sangat besar. Ia tidak menyangka dia anak dari keluarga yang kaya.

"Ini rumah kita?!" gumam Luhan, kagum.

"Tentu saja, Lulu-ah" Kris tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan ketika melihat rumah mereka.

Namja tinggi itu kemudian membuka pintu. Terlihatlah interior interior yang mewah yang membentang di mata Luhan –yang membuat namja manis itu semakin terperangah melihat rumahnya. Pada akhirnya sang kakak hanya membiarkan adiknya melihat lihat rumahnya.

Luhan melihat foto besar yang terpajang di dinding, sebuah foto besar. Sepertinya sebuah foto keluarga. Disitu terlihat dua orang dewasa yang duduk di sebuah bangku besar. Namja yang terlihat beribawa dan yeoja yang begitu cantik, di sisi kedua orang dewasa itu, ada Kris dan Luhan. Senyuman terpatri di wajah mereka. Menggambarkan betapa bahagianya keluarga mereka. Luhan menyentuh pelan foto tersebut.

"Hyung, kemana kedua orangtua kita?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Mereka sedang di London karena pekerjaan. Ah ya, Umma sudah sangat ingin bertemu kita tapi karena menemani Appa bekerja, ia baru pulang 2 hari lagi" jelas Kris.

"Oooh~…" Luhan melihat kembali yeoja dewasa yang diyakini sebagai _Umma_ nya.

"_Cantik sekali_" Luhan bergumam dalam hati.

Luhan naik ke lantai atas –ditemani Kris, menuju kamarnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti disebuah pintu berwarna _coklat_. Ia membuka pintu tersebut.

_Krek_

Wah, rapi sekali kamarku, pikir Luhan kagum. Di kamar itu, ada sebuah kasur _queen-size_ dengan selimut berwarna _cream, _tepi kasur tersebut terbuat dari kayu mahogany yang terkesan begitu _high-class_. Di sisi kanan kasurnya, ada sebuah meja kecil dan diatasnya terdapat lampu meja dengan sebuah foto dirinya atau keluarganya. Tepat di hadapan kasur, ada sebuah TV LG 60 _inch_. Dilengkapi dengan karpet bulu-bulu yang snagat nyaman jika diduduki, pastinya akan merasa nyaman selagi menonton. Di sisi kiri kamarnya, terdapat meja belajar berwarna _blue tosca_, buku buku pelajaran dan alat-alat sekolah lainnya memenuhi meja tersebut. Disebelah meja belajarnya, ada rak buku –berwarna putih yang berisi komik, novel, majalah, atau kaset musik dan DVD. Luhan melihat sekilas salah satu judul di kasetnya, tertulis _DongBangShinKi – Catch Me._

"DongBangShinKi?" Luhan mengeja apa yang tertulis di kaset itu.

"Mereka boyband kesukaanmu, kau sangat menyukai mereka. Bahkan kau mempunyai semua album mereka" kata Kris sembari ikut melihat album tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku fans beratnya DBSK, eoh?" bisik Luhan, tertawa kecil.

"Yup. Dan kau selalu datang ke konser konser mereka bagaimanapun caranya, Appa dan Umma bingung dengan kelakuanmu"

Luhan kemudian baru sadar kalau dinding kamarnya terhiasi oleh poster poster DBSK. Sangat menggambarkan kalau ia adalah fans berat dari boyband yang sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia ini.

Namja manis itu kembali menyelusuri kamarnya. Kamarnya terdapat sebuah pintu kaca yang besar –sebagai penghubung ke sebuah _terrace. _Luhan kemudian membuka pintu kaca tersebut dan menuju _terrace_nya, melihat pemandangan berupa daun yang berguguran memenuhi jalanan dihadapannya, menambah kesan indah.

"Daunnya berguguran…" Luhan tersenyum. Ia menopangkan dagunya di pagar sebagai pembatas _terrace_.

"Aku ke kamarku dulu, ne?~ Aku ingin ganti baju" Kris mengusap kepala Luhan kemudian pergi.

"Eum!" Luhan kembali melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Kemudian ia melihatnya. Seorang namja tetangga sebelah yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya, juga sedang duduk di _terrace_ dengan sebuah buku. Namja tersebut awalnya tidak acuh pada Luhan, namun kemudian ia menatap Luhan dengan intens. Dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan, entahlah. Namja itu mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna orange dengan celana berwana putih.

_DEG_

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak dapat digerakkan. Seolah dirinya kini terkunci oleh tatapan namja misterius itu. Angin berhembus kencang, membuat daun daun berguguran mulai terbang ke _terrace_ kamar Luhan. Orang itu masih menatap Luhan tanpa ada perubahan raut wajahnya sedikitpun. Luhan semakin takut dengan tatapannya.

"_Siapa dia? K-Kenapa selalu menatapku?_" bisik Luhan dalam hati.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya namja itu membuka bibirnya, "Berhati-hatilah, kau dalam bahaya" Namja itu berucap pelan.

Namja misterius itu kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Luhan dalam pikirannya –dengan perkataan namja tersebut yang selalu tergiang di otaknya.

_Berhati-hatilah, kau dalam bahaya. _

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Recall chapter 2 UPDATE! Author memutuskan untuk membuat FF ini had YAOI karena banyak yang milih YAOI, author sendiri sebenernya masih bingung tapi keputusan author sudah bulat!. Bagi yang menunggu _Dolls Job Are To Be an Obidient Child_, FF itu masih dalam proses pembuatan dan akan di post hari ini! Jadi bersabar ya! ^o^**

**BIG THANKS TO: hunhanshipper, putrid, lisnana1, hani, Shizuluhan, dan Riyoung Kim!**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian! Semoga suka chapter ini~**

**So,**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Do You Remember This?

**Title: Recall**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own EXO. EXO is belongs to their family and SME**

**Cast: EXO, Super Junior**

**Pairing: Will write it in next chapter...**

**Genre: Crime, Psychology, Romance**

**Rated: T semi M**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

* * *

_DEG_

_Luhan merasakan tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak dapat digerakkan. Seolah dirinya kini terkunci oleh tatapan namja misterius itu. Angin berhembus kencang, membuat daun daun berguguran mulai terbang ke __terrace__ kamar Luhan. Orang itu masih menatap Luhan tanpa ada perubahan raut wajahnya sedikitpun. Luhan semakin takut dengan tatapannya._

_"__Siapa dia? K-Kenapa selalu menatapku?__" bisik Luhan dalam hati._

_Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya namja itu membuka bibirnya, "Berhati-hatilah, kau dalam bahaya" Namja itu berucap pelan._

_Namja misterius itu kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Luhan dalam pikirannya –dengan perkataan namja tersebut yang selalu tergiang di otaknya._

_Berhati-hatilah, kau dalam bahaya._

.

.

.

Luhan termenung –matanya masih tertuju pada terrace rumah sebelah. _Apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku harus berhati-hati? Me-memangnya ada apa?_, pikir Luhan kalut. Apakah sesuatu terjadi sehingga namja misterius itu menyuruhnya untuk hati-hati?. Dan hei, bahkan Luhan tidak mengenal namja itu. Hm, lebih tepatnya, ia tidak ada ingatan apapun tentang namja itu. Ia memijit keningnya, sungguh membingungkan. Untuk apa ia memusingkan itu? Lebih baik ia istirahat dikamar, bukan memikirkan hal seberat itu. Luhan menghela napas panjang, ia membalikan badannya dan alangkah terkejutnya saat Kris sudah ada disana, **tepat dibelakangnya**.

"H-Hyung?! Astaga kau membuatku kaget!" seru Luhan shock.

"Hahaha mianhae, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Ayo turun" Kris menarik tangan Luhan –namja manis itu hanya pasrah.

"Lain kali jangan membuatku kaget seperti itu, Hyung!" omel Luhan, mereka menuruni anak tangga.

"Mian mian~ Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Lulu" kata Kris tanpa melihat ke Luhan.

Mereka pun sampai ke lantai bawah, Luhan dapat melihat sosok namja duduk di sofa, namun wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ia duduk membelakangi mereka. Seolah mendengar derap langkah mereka, namja itu melihat ke mereka.

"Annyeong, Luhan-ah" Sapa namja itu ramah.

"D-dia siapa, Hyung?" Tanya Luhan sedikit takut, merasa asing dengan namja dihadapannya.

"Ah ya, kau amnesia ya… Namaku Kim Kibum, kau bisa memanggilku Kibum. Aku tetangga sebelahmu" Tangannya terulur ke depan Luhan.

Dengan perlahan, Luhan menyambut tangan itu, "A-aku Wu Luhan" ujarnya pelan.

"Nah Luhan, mulai sekarang aku akan mulai mencoba mengembalikan ingatanmu dengan bertemu orang-orang yang kau kenal" kata Kris.

"Apa dengan begitu, aku ingatanku bisa kembali?" Tanya Luhan sedikit tidak yakin.

"Hei~ kita belum mencobanya kan? Siapa tau dengan begitu ingatanmu bisa kembali. Ingat kata dokter kan? Kau harus berinteraksi dengan orang-orang kenalanmu" jelas nya panjang lebar.

Mendengar itu, Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya –membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Sang kakak langsung sangat gemas melihat adiknya seperti itu, ia pun segera mencubit kedua pipi Luhan yang lembut dan kenyal seperti bayi. Luhan berusaha melepas cubitan kakaknya yang tentu membuatnya sakit dan pipinya menjadi merah karena cubitan –yang sebenarnya dikarenakan gemas itu. Kibum yang melihat itu tertawa, Kris dan Luhan yang awalnya menjadi terdiam karena Kibum, menjadi ikut tertawa.

"Dasar kau ini, siapa suruh mengerucutkan bibirmu hm?~" Kata Kris.

"Hyung~ Sakit~" gumam Luhan, memegang kedua pipinya yang merah.

"Kau sangat imut sih" balas Kris.

"Apakah itu alasan yang tepat untuk mencubitku eoh?" Tanya Luhan –sweatdropped.

Kris dan Kibum hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Mereka bertiga akhirnya mengobrol di ruang tamu hingga makan malam. Kibum awalnya ingin pulang kerumahnya, namun Luhan bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk makan malam disini saja –yang pada akhirnya Kibum pasrah disuruh Luhan. Namun diam-diam Kibum tersenyum.

"_Ia tidak berubah… Sama seperti dulu… Tetap manis_" pikir Kibum selagi memperhatikan Luhan membantu kakaknya menyiapkan makan malam.

"_Hilang ingatan…ya? Apa berarti dia juga melupakan kejadian itu? Diperkosa hingga ia pingsan dan hilang ingatan, tapi oleh siapa? Berandalan? Om-om mesum? Atau…_"

Tanpa disadari namja tampan itu, Luhan sudah berada dihadapannya."Kibum hyung mau minum apa?" tanya Luhan, menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunannya.

Kibum yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menatap Luhan. "Yang seperti biasa, Lu"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat bingung. "Seperti biasa? Memangnya apa?" Tanyanya heran.

Kibum menepuk dahinya sendiri. Astaga dia lupa, Luhan kan hilang ingatan. Sudah pasti ia tidak ingat dengan apapun, termasuk hal kecil seperti minuman favorite Kibum. Melihat reaksi Kibum, Luhan menyeritkan dahinya bingung. Dengan buru-buru Kibum kembali berkata.

"Ma-maksudku aku ingin Cappuchino saja, Lu"

"Oooh maksudmu itu, baiklah sebentar ya, Kibum-hyung" Luhan berlari kecil ke dapur lagi.

Namja tampan yang terkenal dengan killer smile nya itu kembali berkutat pada pikirannya yang terinstrupsi oleh Luhan. Disaat yang sama, Kris sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan dan Kibum dengan tatapan tidak bisa di deskripsikan. Ia kembali melihat ke makananan yang kini sudah matang. Ia menungkannya ke piring dan membawa piring itu ke meja makan. Kemudian Kris kembali melihat ke Luhan –sedang membuat Cappuchino sambil bersenandung lembut. Namja super tinggi itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Luhan, ditepuknya pundak Luhan pelan, membuat namja manis yang jauh lebih mungil darinya menoleh kaget ke Kris.

"Hyung, ada apa? Lagi-lagi kau membuatku kaget" Luhan menatap Kris, ia tidak habis berpikir kenapa kakaknya sangat suka membuatnya kaget.

"Lu, orang tadi… Apa yang ia katakan padamu?" Tanya Kris to the point.

"Eh? Orang tadi? Maksud Hyung yang tetangga sebelah?" Luhan berbalik bertanya.

Kris mengangguk.

"Ia hanya menyuruhku hati-hati karena aku dalam bahaya. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi… Apakah itu berhubungan dengan kasusku? Ta-tapi mana mungkin ia mengetahuinya kan? Hanya Hyung dan Yixing kan yang mengetahuinya?"

"…. Sepertinya tidak, ia tidak tau apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan Lu"

Kris kembali ke ruang tamu untuk memangil Kibum, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bingung dengan perkataan Kris maupun namja misterius itu. Tetapi Luhan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya, membuat Cappucino untuk Kibum.

.

.

.

Kibum sudah pulang setelah makan malam. Kini Kris dan Luhan membersihkan semua piring-piring yang kotor. Kris yang mencucinya dan Luhan yang mengeringkannya. Kedua kakak beradik itu hanya mengerjakannya dalam diam. Entah mengapa tidak ada topic yang menyangkut di otak mereka. Dan juga dikarenakan Luhan yang masih memikirkan namja tadi serta ekspresi Kris ketika menanyakan soal namja dari tetanggas sebelah. Hm, sungguh situasi yang aneh dan berat. Namun setelah sekian menit mereka terdiam, akhirnya Luhan membuka suara.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Siapa namja yang tadi di teras itu?"

Kris menghentikan kegiatan mencucinya. _Ck, dari sekian banyak topic, kenapa kau menanyakan tentang namja itu, Luhan?_, pikir Kris sedikit kesal. "D-dia?"

"Eum, ia tetangga kita kan? Pasti hyung mengenalnya. Tadi Hyung melihatnya juga kan" kata Luhan pasti.

"…Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Hmh, namanya Kim Jongin. Ia adiknya Kibum hyung" Jelas Kris pada akhirnya.

"EH?! Adik Kibum hyung?!" seru Luhan kaget.

"Yep. Mereka sangat dekat, dan Jongin sangat protective dengan Kibum"

Luhan termenung. Ia masih tidak menyangka kalau namja tadi adalah adik dari Kibum hyung. Menurutnya, mereka itu sedikit berbeda, mengingat namja tadi kulitnya tan sedangkan Kibum memiliki kulit seperti salju. Dan dari segi wajah, mereka pun tidak memiliki kesamaan. Tetapi toh Luhan belum mengetahui sifat namja itu, mungkin saja mereka memiliki kesamaan dalam sifat bukan?

"Kalau begitu kenapa ia tidak diajak kesini? Kan aku ingin berkenalan dengannya.." Ucap Luhan sedikit sedih.

"Kata Kibum hyung ia sedang ada ulangan, Lu"

"Hm~" Luhan kembali mengeringkan piringnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pekerjaan mereka selesai. Kris menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi malam. Sedangkan Luhan kembali ke kamarnya, ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya yang empuk itu. Ia mengambil remote TV yang diletakan di kasurnya itu. Ia menyalakan TV-nya dan langsung terpampang sebuah drama yang kini ber-adegan sang yeoja menangis dikarenakan ternyata sang kekasih selingkuh darinya dan berpacaran diam-diam dengan sahabat sang yeoja tersebut. Luhan mengkerutkan keningnya, ia sedang tidak ingin melihat yang sedih-sedih. Luhan pun langsung mengganti channelnya, yang kini menampilkan film barat –dengan adegan sedang melakukan hal dewasa. Wajah Luhan langsung merah, ia segera ganti channel lain. Kali ini terpampang sebuah reality show Star King dengan Kang Hodong sebagai MC nya.

"Ini saja deh~"

Luhan pun mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk menonton, baru saja ia mulai menonton ia sudah tertawa karena aksi konyol sang artis yang ikut hadir dalam acara Star King. Terkadang Luhan juga gemas melihat anak kecil yang tampil di acara tersebut, sangat manis menurutnya. Ditengah keasyikannya menonton acara tersebut, tiba-tiba HP nya bergetar, menandakan ada sms yang masuk. Namja manis itu melihat siapa yang mengirimnya, tulisan Baekki terpampang di layar HP nya.

.

**From: Baekkie**

**Luhan ah! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar dari Lay kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ya? Aku sangat merindukanmu! Hm~ sepertinya kau juga melupakanku, namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku sahabatmu yang sekelas denganmu juga~ ^ ^**

.

"Byun Baekhyun?. Sahabatku? Ah, ternyata aku masih mempunyai sahabat selain Yixing…" gumam Luhan, tersenyum membaca SMS dari Baekhyun.

Belum sempat Luhan membalas sms dari Bakehyun, ia mendapatnya lagi. Kali ini dari seseorang yang bernama Yeol~

.

**From: Yeol~**

**Annyeong! Kau sedang apa sekarang? Besok sudah mulai sekolah kan? Kau tau semuanya merindukanmu~ Ah ya, namaku Park Chanyeol, kekasih Baekkie~**

.

E-eh? Kekasih? MEREKA SEPASANG KEKASIH?!, Luhan sangat shock. Ia akhirnya membalas sms kedua orang tersebut. Luhan menutup HP nya dan kembali menonton acara TV. Namun baru beberapa saat, HP nya kembali bergetar. Luhan membuka HP-nya. Kali ini dari unknown number.

.

**From: Unknown Number**

**Annyeong, Wu Luhan. Kau tidak perlu bertanya siapa aku karena kau sudah tau siapa diriku. Aku adalah penggemarmu, aku sangat mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Aku selalu mengikutimu kemana saja karena aku takut seseorang mendekatimu dan membawamu pergi dariku. Kau… Masih ingat ini?...**

.

Mata Luhan melebar, tubuhnya terasa lemas. HP-nya jatuh begitu saja ke kasur. Perlahan air matanya mengalir. Karena disitu jelas terpampang, foto dirinya …melakukan sex dengan seorang namja. Di foto itu, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi air mata, dapat dilihat seorang namja sedang _menusuknya_. Namja tersebut topless, dan Luhan hanya berbalut selimut tipis di sekitar tubuh bagian atasnya dan kedua tangannya diikat. Luhan menahan isakan yang sudah mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya, kini badannya sudah bergetar hebat.

"A…Apa…itu…? Ke-kenapa…ada…" ia sudah tidak sanggup berkata apapun.

_Tring tring_

Lagi-lagi HP nya berdering. Tangan Luhan yang bergetar berusaha menekan tombol open pada message nya yang lagi-lagi bertuliskan Unknown Number.

.

**From: Unknown Number**

**Apakah kau ingat ini?.**

.

Dan foto kali ini adalah seluruh tubuh Luhan yang dipenuhi bercak bercak kemerahan dan err –sperma. Di foto itu Luhan sudah tidak sadarkan diri, air matanya masih membekas, ujung bibirnya terdapat bekas pukulan. Luhan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia sudah sangat ketakutan dengan pengirim yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Isakan sudah mulai keluar. Ketika ia melihat sebuah sms yang lagi-lagi terkirim ke HP-nya, Luhan segera mematikan HP nya dan meletakan HP nya di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia juga mematikan TV nya. Saat ini Luhan butuh kesunyian. Namja manis itu mulai menangis.

"Siapa orang itu? Kenapa ia bisa mempunyai foto tidak senonoh… dan yang ada di foto itu adalah diriku!"

Lama-kelamaan, Luhan pun mulai tertidur karena lelah menangis.

.

.

.

_Ciiit Ciit_

Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya, sinar matahari mulai menyinari kamarnya yang gelap. Ia mendudukan dirinya –meregangkan otot otot nya yang kaku. Sebenarnya ia sedikit bingung, entah bagaimana ia kini sudah berbalut selimut nya, padahal semalam ia langsung tertidur. Ia melirik jam dindingnya. Menunjukan pukul 7. Luhan melihat ke HP nya –menyalakannya lagi dan untungnya tidak ada sms yang masuk lagi setelah itu. Ia menghelakan napasnya lega.

_Krieet_

"Selamat pagi, Luhan" Kris masuk ke kamar Luhan – sudah mengenakan baju bebas – ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Luhan.

"Selamat pagi, Kris-hyung" Luhan menunjukan senyumnya –namun terkesan memaksa.

Kris tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"Ada apa? Kenapa terlihat sangat pucat?" Tanya Kris, membuat Luhan kaget.

"A-apa maksud Hyung?.." Luhan menundukan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam Kris –tetapi jari jemari Kris menarik dagu Luhan lagi agar ia menatapnya.

"Jangan menghindariku Lu. Kemarin saat aku kemari, aku juga melihat ada bekas air mata di pipimu, ada apa?" Tanya Kris pelan.

"A-aniyo. Gwaenchana…" Luhan masih berusaha menghindari tatapan Kris.

Sungguh pembohong yang tidak handal.

Kris hanya menghela napasnya melihat sang adik menutupi sesuatu darinya. Ia kembali mengusap kepala Luhan dan berdiri dari tempatnya. Luhan sama sekali tidak berubah, sama seperti dulu. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kris sekarang.

"Bersiap-siaplah, kau harus sekolah" Dan Kris pun keluar dari kamarnya.

Sesaat setelah Kris pergi, Luhan turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

.

Luhan sudah selesai bersiap-siap. Ia kini turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Di atas meja, sudah ada French Toast dengan Sunny-Side egg dan daging Bacon. Ia tersenyum senang melihat makanannya.

"Hmm enak, Hyung!~" puji Luhan setelah mencoba French Toast nya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, kau bisa tersedak" Kata Kris sambil meletakkan segelas susu untuknya dan untuk Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk seadanya, ia masih terlalu menikmati sarapannya –membuat Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Namja tampan itu pun juga mulai memakan sarapannya.

_Ting tong_

"Eum? Siapa pagi-pagi yang bertamu..?" Gumam Luhan –sambil menyuapkan sisa bacon terakhirnya.

"Pasti Lay, dia kan selalu menjemputmu, Lu" Kris berjalan ke pintu depan untuk membukakan pintunya, dan benar saja, Lay lah yang datang.

"Luhan! Lay sudah datang!" panggil Kris.

"A-ah! Iya sebentar!" terdengar suara Luhan dari ruang makan.

Lay tersenyum mendengar suara Luhan, sangat manis.

"Lay-ah"

"Ne, Hyung?" Lay melihat ke Kris.

"Luhan…sepertinya ada yang disembunyikannya. Bisa tolong tanyakan padanya?" kata Kris.

Lay menyeritkan dahinya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, akan kutanyakan nanti.

Kris menepuk bahu Lay. "Gomawo" dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh teralihkan ketika Luhan sudah berada di belakang Kris.

"Selama pagi, Yixing!" sapa Luhan yang masih malu-malu.

"Selamat pagi, Lu."

Lay dan Luhan berpamitan pergi pada Kris. Kris yang awalnya terlihat tersenyum, saat kedua orang itu menghilang dari pandangannya, raut wajahnya sangat berubah –menjadi dingin. Ia masuk kembali ke rumah.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: ANNYEONG! Mianhae updatenya lama banget. Sekolah super sibuk! :( **

**Yak, bagi kalian yang bingung dengan FF ini...well, emang sebenernya niat author bikin kalian bingung sih /plak/. Nah untuk pairingnya, masih belum bisa diberi tau hahaha tapi FF ini Luhan-centric. Jadi kemungkinan besar hanya berfokus pada Luhan saja. Untuk chapter 3 ini, mulai dikupas tuh karakter misteriusnya :). Hehehe**

**BIG THANKS TO: ICE BLOCK, Kiela Yue, bekkun, christina, Oh Hyunsung, lisnana1, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOTIC, dan putriii.**

**Makasih ya atas dukungan kalian untuk FF ini. Enjoy chapter 3~ ^^**

**So, **

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
